


Beauty

by AngleJoyce



Series: Undertale oneshots (Surface) [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphyne-Centric, Alphys/Undyne-centric, F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, Stargazing, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:50:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngleJoyce/pseuds/AngleJoyce





	Beauty

Undyne and Alphys lied on the beach, holding hands gently.

So much had happened that day. Undyne and Alphys had celebrated that monsters were allowed to move to the Surface that day, with a trip to the beach. Undyne even had kissed Alphys on her cheek, and they had officially started dating! They both decided, that exact day, the beach was one of their most favourite places on the Surface - and would always be, from that day on.

Undyne loved the water, while Alphys was more a fan of sunbathing - thanks to her being warmblooded, and Undyne coldblooded. The temperatures were perfect for them.

But now even more perfect - the most, even. The sand and sea were both still a little warmed up by the hot Summer sun from earlier that day, and it wasn’t too warm or cold for both girls.

They were gazing up at the dark night sky, covered in uncountable stars, twinkling and shining. Undyne was gently ghosting her thumb across Alphys’s knuckles as they gazed, something that made Alphys smile and blush slightly as she occasionally spoke up about constellations.

She still couldn’t believe everything that had happened today - or the past few months - was real. But here she was, on the beach with the woman she loved, her girlfriend, even. After everything that had happened…

“Th-the stars are beautiful, huh? B-better than in the anime’s we’ve watched, right?” Alphys spoke up quietly after some time.

Undyne smiled a bit wider and turned her head to look at Alphys. “Alphy,” she began, the nickname still making Alphys blush. Alphys nodded, eyes still on the sky, and Undyne went on with a soft grin.

“These stars are nothing compared to the ones I’ve seen in your eyes.”

Alphys’s cheeks turned red at that, and Undyne felt her claw twitching a little in her own hand. Shoot, was that too much? What if--

“D-do you really m-mean that…?” Alphys asked quietly, and when Undyne looked back she realized Alphys was already looking at her with a blush.

“Of course I do, Alphy,” she assured, and Alphys smiled shyly at her.

She had just made the most smooth pickup like ever, the scenario was more romantic she had ever imagined; this was the perfect moment.

Slowly, she leaned in, and once Alphys registered what Undyne was doing, she leaned in too, so their lips met softly, and they shared their first kiss, underneath the starry night sky.


End file.
